witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
White Gull
White Gull or White Seagull is an alcoholic beverage commonly used by witchers. However, it is far gentler than its counterpart, Black Seagull. |Base = any base |Effects = if brewed with dominant secondary ingredient, can be used to gain the extra effects |Toxicity = Medium |Duration = Long }}White Gull is a potion that can be consumed as an alcoholic beverage, or used as a potion base. * The duration of the effect is only long lasting if the potion is consumed as a hallucinogenic beverage. This has no effect on any potion brewed using it as a base. * The toxicity of White Gull is medium but only when consumed as a hallucinogenic beverage. When used as a base, the toxicity is irrelevant, only the resulting toxicity of the brewed potion counts. Source * Lambert, during the A Potion for Triss quest in the Prologue. * The Book of the Swallow Notes * Even though you can mix White Gull with identical secondary substances (like Rubedo), it will not carry the effect over to the potion you have mixed. So you best mix it with those ingredients that lack any secondary substance, unless you plan to simply drink it, then you can benefit from a dominant secondary substance. * Try to have a small stack of White Gull in your inventory while you play. Sometimes you will find yourself in need of a potion that needs high or top quality alcohol. Especially in the later parts of the game, a small stack can be both a time and life saver since you may not always find the needed ingredients and alcohol. * A stack of White Gull tends to take up less inventory space than the often three or four different alcohols you might otherwise be carrying. It may be useful to convert any available potion bases to white gull immediately to save space, even those that would normally serve as top quality bases themselves. * There are two potions of White Gull in the armory on the second floor of Kaer Morhen in the Prologue. * White Gull is sometimes used by locals as a palliative potion, to ease the suffering of the sick and dying. An old woman beggar in the Outskirts makes such a request of Geralt. If he obliges, she rewards him with the Eternal Fire signet ring. * Be careful when using alchemy as the game may sometimes use White Gull to brew more White Gull, potentially wasting perfectly usable inventory. |Type = Alchemy ingredient |Source = Craft |Weight = 0 |Value = 100 |Alchemy_formula = Manuscript |Alchemy_ingredients = 1 × Empty bottle 1 × Redanian herbal 1 × Cherry cordial 1 × Mandrake cordial 1 × Arenaria |ID = White Gull 1 }}White Gull is an alchemy ingredient that can only be crafted. It is needed to craft a number of items. Needed to craft: * Aether * Albedo * Superior Black Blood * Superior Blizzard * Superior Cat * Superior Full Moon * Superior Golden Oriole * Hydragenum * Nigredo * Superior Maribor Forest * Superior Petri's Philter * Quebrith * Rebis * Rubedo * Superior Swallow * Superior Tawny Owl * Superior Thunderbolt * Superior White Honey * Superior White Raffard's Decoction * Vermilion * Vitriol References cs:Bílý racek de:Weiße Möwe es:Gaviota Blanca fr:Mouette Immaculée it:Gabbiano bianco hu:Fehér Sirály pl:Eliksir Biała Mewa ru:Белая чайка pt-br:Gaivota Branca Category:The Witcher potions Category:The Witcher 3 ingredients